Multiple distinct network devices are traditionally used in various low-latency applications. Low-latency applications may be any application in which network latency is a priority. Combinations of separate replicators (e.g., replicator chips), multiplexors, switches, and servers may be organized in various configurations to meet the latency demands of particular applications, in which data is to be replicated (e.g., multiplexed), buffered, copied, and sent to switches and servers. Replicators typically perform one operation—replicate input data and distribute the replicated data to one or more outputs. Multiplexors may receive two or more input data, multiplex and/or buffer the data to select an appropriate output data, and distribute the output data to a single output. Switches may receive input data and route the input data to a defined destination.
Traditional low-latency systems have several drawbacks. Utilizing separate replicators, multiplexors, and switches may not be an efficient use of networking space. Furthermore, customizing data paths through various distinct components can be cumbersome and time consuming. Additionally, troubleshooting low-latency systems that include separate replicators can be difficult, because replicators are traditionally low-logic devices that push bits of information across wires, without providing any insight into the potential configuration and functionality abnormalities. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a solution which overcomes the drawbacks described above.